friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Joey's Interview
"The One With Joey's Interview" is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on April 4, 2002. It is a clip show. Plot Joey prepares for an interview with Soap Opera Digest, but he's afraid that he will mess up his interview again like he did last time. So he enlists his friends to make sure that his interview goes well. Unfortunately he slips up with his final question when he tells his interviewer he doesn't watch soaps. Flashbacks *"The One With The Butt" *"The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel" *"The One With The Screamer" *"The One With Phoebe's Husband" *"The One With Phoebe's Cookies" *"The One With Ross' Denial" *"The One Where Ross Moves In" *"The One With The Free Porn" *"The One With The Ball" *"The One Where Joey Loses His Insurance" *"The One Where Ross Got High" *"The One With Joey's Fridge" *"The One With All The Cheesecakes" *"The One With The Prom Video" *"The One Where Ross Dates A Student" *"The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding" *"The One With Chandler's Work Laugh" *"The One With The Jellyfish" *"The One With Joey's Bag" *"The One Where They're Up All Night" *"The One With Chandler's Dad" *"The One With Ross's Teeth" *"The One With The Nap Partners" *"The One With Rachel's Crush" *"The One With Joey's Porsche" *"The One With Rachel's Sister" *"The One Where Phoebe Runs" Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sasha Alexander - The Interviewer (Shelley) James Michael Tyler - Gunther Charity Nicole James - The Woman (archive footage, uncredited) Elle Macpherson - Janine Lecroix (archive footage, uncredited) Jennifer Milmore - Lauren (archive footage, uncredited) Lauren Tom - Julie (archive footage, uncredited) Reese Witherspoon - Jill Greene (archive footage, uncredited) Dina Meyer - Kate Miller (archive footage, uncredited) Steve Ireland - coffee shop customer (archive footage, uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Doty Abrams Trivia General * Joey messes up the interview at the end but when Ross and Rachel are reading the interview in Soap Opera Digest presumably a few weeks later and ask about the piece about not watching soap operas not being published, Joey says he got in touch with Shelley who said it would be alright. When questioned by Monica, Joey admits to sleeping with his interviewer "a bit". * When Rachel tells Phoebe "we're not talking", Phoebe says "finally" which is callback to "The One With The Stripper" when Ross and Rachel discussed her Dad confronting him about her pregnancy but unlike the fight they had when they broke up, they didn't yell at each other. * At one point, Rachel indicates her pregnancy bump and says "this could be Joey's baby" resulting in looks of disgust from the rest of the gang. Goofs * The way Joey holds the magazine in the cold opening goes from folded to fully open to folded again between shots. * In the same scene Rachel's pen has ballpoint sticking out but in the next shot it's not sticking out. * While not a goof as such, one of the clips shows the gang (and Julie) watching Joey's porn movie in "The One With Phoebe's Husband" but this archive scene is omitted from the actual broadcast TV episode. * In one of the flashbacks ("The One With Chandler's Work Laugh") the scene in altered and is different from the original scene from season 5. In the flashback, we see a cut that does not exist in the original episode where we hear Phoebe say "That's just an old nutter butter" but it is obviously seen that that's not what she is saying. External links * The One with Joey's Interview at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Clip Show Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:A to Z